ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
GWF World Interbrand Championship
The GWF World Interbrand Championship, formerly known as the Sunday Brunch Interbrand Championship, was a championship belt defended exclusively as the top championship on GWF Sunday Brunch. It was established shortly after the inception of Brunch. The title lineage and history is continued through the Premiere Wrestling Alliance's World Interbrand Championship. History Early stages In early 2008, GWF's lower card TV show, Sunday Brunch, had been changing. The roster had been growing at a rapid rate, not only welcoming new stars and low card stars of the time, but even some higher card wrestlers in GWF had begun appearing. Due to the major influx of new talent, Sunday Brunch was given its own championship belt, The Interbrand Championship. The "Time to Dine" tournament was set to crown the first Interbrand Champion. Originally, there were three singles matches booked, with the winners advancing on to face one another in a three way dance. However, during the first episode, Falcon McKenzie attacked The Canadian Kid, nullifying the match. He was angered that he hadn't been placed in the tournament brackets. The tournament was then tweaked to be two singles matches, with the winners advancing to the three way dance. The third man was to be decided through a 6 man battle royal. The first championship match then took place on the 6th episode of Sunday Brunch, and Damian DeVil was crowned the first champion of the brand. The "Reign of terror" Damian DeNiro (then known as Damian DeVil) held the title for a sum of 63 days, defending against various other Brunch up and comers. He set the standard for the first era of Sunday Brunch, and the first set of Interbrand Champions. On March 30, he watched, from the announcer's booth, as Michael Smart and Falcon McKenzie competed in a Number 1 Contender's match, with the winner facing him at an undisclosed time. Damian attempted to surprise whoever the winner would be by sitting in as an announcer for the match, and then running in to secure an easy pinfall. Falcon McKenzie picked up the win in the Contender's match. Due to the help of Michael Smart and Adam Leos, Damian's plan backfired and Falcon McKenzie became the second Interbrand Champion in history, successfully ending the first "Interbrand title reign of terror", set out by Damian DeNiro. DeNiro later went on to FNB to become the United States and World Tag Team Champion, one of the first double champions in GWF history. Return to television When Jeff James sabotaged FNB and Brunch by fabricating stories about steroid and drug use in GWF, an investigation was set out by the FBI on both shows. Brunch and FNB were both found to be steroid-free, although some Brunch stars tested positive for other drugs (Namely Baron Trotter and The Reprobate). GWF was forced to close for a few weeks and all TV shows ceased telecast as the investigation occurred. When GWF beat the case and were found innocent, they were allowed to return to TV. When they returned, the first new episode of Brunch featured a 15 man battle royal for the Interbrand Title, in which Falcon was forced to defend his belt. Adam Leos ended up throwing Falcon over the top rope to become the third Interbrand Champion in history. As Brunch progressed, the title became equivalent to the already established IX Championship. Some would argue that it even surpassed it, as the Interbrand Champion would usually headline Brunch with the IX Champion going on before. As Leos was champion, Falcon McKenzie fought to get his title back, and was put in to a match with The Reprobate for a shot at the belt. Both men fought to a draw and for the next week, the three way dance was made. A three way ladder match for the Interbrand Championship, with Leos defending against the co-contenders. The three way ladder match however, changed. Adam Leos forfeited his title and had his tag team partner, Michael Smart, take his place in the match. Second "Reign of terror" Smart failed to defend the title as The Reprobate won the belt and holds the record for the longest reign in history. On the night of the title win, The Reprobate was loved by the fans, but after Rise & Fall when he won the Checkbook Challenge, the success had gone to his head and he had grown a new attitude, strikingly similar to his early GWF career. He once again became what he was before, this time with a Title and a Title SHOT. The second "Interbrand reign of terror" lasted until GWF closed in August 2008. When it closed, Reprobate became dormant, along with the title. When the Reunion Tour began, he picked up from where he left off with the championship around his waist, only to lose it on the first night back. The final show On the Reunion show, Rep attacked the returning XO, the man he would be facing that upcoming Friday in the US Title shot tournament. Rep then made an open challenge and put the Interbrand Title on the line to any of the upcoming US title challengers who he would later be forced to wrestle. Star-Man came out and after an epic battle, he ended the second Interbrand reign of terror. The belt that is now inactive and forever vacant was at one time a championship that catapulted men like Falcon McKenzie, Damian DeNiro, Star-Man and The Reprobate to stardom on FNB. It will forever be remembered as a stepping stone to stardom, and the platform that turned men in to champions. Reigns List of Combined Reigns Title matches *Adam Leos won a battle royal to win the title (Sunday Brunch on 5/11/08) *Adam Leos defeated Falcon McKenzie to defend the title (Sunday Brunch on 5/18/08) *The Reprobate defeated Michael Smart and Falcon McKenzie in a three way ladder match to win the title (Sunday Brunch on 7/13/08) *The Reprobate defeated Jack Cascade to defend the title (Sunday Brunch on 7/27/08) *The Reprobate defeated Damian DeNiro to defend the title (Dead End on 8/3/08) *The Reprobate defeated Rain to defend the title (Wednesday Night Brunch on 8/6/08) *Star-Man defeated The Reprobate to win the title (Anniversary Show I on 3/22/09)